In recent years, various organic EL (electroluminescence) display devices are being actively developed (For example, refer to patent document 1 [Japanese Laid Open Patent 2006-32327]), patent document 2 [Japanese Laid Open Patent 2002-343555]).
In an organic EL display device which uses a thin film transistor (TFT), a top emission type organic EL element is widely used for extracting light from the cathode electrode side in order to increase the light emitting area.
In this top emission type organic EL element, micro cavity effects are produced by reflecting and interfering light emitted multiple times by a light emitting layer between an anode electrode (reflecting electrode) and cathode electrode. Due to micro cavity effects the emitted light spectrum width (full width half maximum) becomes steep and luminosity and color intensity increase (for example, refer to patent document 1 [Japanese Laid Open Patent 2006-32327]).
By making the light emitting spectrum width (full width half maximum) steep due to micro cavity effects and improving luminosity when seen from the front, the wavelength changes are large due to changes in the light path length which includes multiple reflected light rays when viewed from a diagonal direction. As a result, color variation increases with changes in the visual angle and visual angle characteristics deteriorate.
Therefore, the present invention aims to reduce micro cavity effects and reduce the visual angle variation in color by increasing the distance between a reflecting portion of the anode electrode side and the cathode side. Alternatively, the present invention aims to provide a display device in which a pixel capacitor can be formed which can store a necessary charge without securing a separate area by increasing the distance between a reflecting portion of an anode electrode and a cathode electrode.